Family Above All
by HannahHell
Summary: If the future was bad when he left it, now it was worse. Chris's time was running out and yet, when everything seemed like couldn't get any worse, he discovered that it ALWAYS can get worse and his family ALWAYS has to be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Family above all

**Author:**HannahHell

**Genre:**Drama, Adventure, Tragedy, Friendship, Family…

**Sinopse:** If the future was bad when he left it, now it was worse. Chris's time was running out and yet, when everything seemed like couldn't get any worse, he discovered that it ALWAYS can get worse and his family ALWAYS has to be involved.

**Disclaimer: **Charmed doesn't belongs to me. I don't intend any profit from this story. money is for the weak, what I really need is reviews ;P

**Author Note's: **Okay, that's my first Charmed fanfic, and one of my firsts fanfics in English, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my English fics, so please if you guys find some big mistakes tell me, English is not my mother language so please be patient. If you guys feel like sending

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Broken Girl.<p>

_The situation was worse than ever. And that, was an understanding._

_The attic was silent, destroyed and pretty much stained with burn marks and blood, a lot of blood. On the floor, laid without moving, was the body of a young man. A nasty burn mark on his chest, followed by scratches on his face and body and an athame wound on his stomach. His blood was still running down and turning the small pool of blood on his surroundings bigger and bigger._

_By his side, was a teenager, she was dirt, with a nasty stab mark on h__er shoulder, several cuts on her arms and crying a lot. Her hand was holding the young man's and only her sobs were heard for some time._

"_I'm sorry, big brother" she said with a weak voice "I never wanted to kill you. I… I was just mad… And…. I lost control… I'm so sorry" and with that she started to cry harder and harder._

_His hand was getting colder and his face was ironically serene, it was just like if he was asleep. She ran her fingers through his hair and saw his familiar face once again before getting up and walking over the ancient book that laid on the floor._

"_I have to fix this" she said to herself while looking through the books pages "I just have to make the right spell. You will see big brother. Everything will be fine. I just need to talk to him. I just need to hear him saying what I should do now. And then, I will fix everything. You haven't died in vain"._

_She read several pages for a while, and then she decided what to do. That girl always was the worst spell maker of the family, but desperate times need desperate solutions. And if her spell backfired, it won't be that bad. She didn't have much more to lose anyway._

"_In this dark day, in this dark hour  
>I call upon an ancient power<br>to find a way to make me be  
>With the brother who in a long time I don't see" she could almost see an big and awful F on her Report Card and then her mom grounding her for not studying enough for her spell test. And she could almost fell angry for her brothers annoying comments about her lack of spell making ability.<em>

_But then, she had a weird felling, like a warm tornado was forming around her, and soon she saw golden lights coming from nowhere and joining the tornado. Her hair was flying, a chill ran down her spine and then… She vanished._

_/_

Chris was looking into the book, trying to find more information about the demon that they were going to vanquish. Phoebe on his side taking notes of the vanquishing spell, Paige was making a vanquishing potion and Piper was playing with Wyatt in his playpen waiting for his neurotic whitelighter and sisters to finish their duties.

"What is this?" Phoebe looked at the weird swirl of golden lights that appeared in front of her.

"I have no idea" Chris answered cautious and curious while looking at the lights. Paige walked to her sister side and Piper got up, ready to vanquish if necessary.

When the golden lights vanished, they saw a teenager girl with a messy brown hair and blood shot eyes. She was dirty, her jeans jacket was dirty and ragged and her cargo pants had some holes, she had an awful and deep stab mark on her right shoulder that was heavily bleeding, her face had lots of cuts and scratches, but nothing as bad as the arm wound. Tears were still dropping on her face when she run towards Chris and hugged him tight "I killed him. I didn't want to. I was so mad, and so sad, and he… He killed Dad and Henry right in front of me. And he turned Prudence to his side. I… I was so lost. I'm a failure. You shouldn't have let me in charge of everything. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to kill him" she started to rant hugging him so hard that he almost couldn't breathe. Her tears and blood were staining his clothes. Her words were starting to get confuse until he couldn't understand nothing anymore.

Phoebe and Piper were looking too shocked to say a word. The girl, that crying and dirt girl looked so much like Piper on her teenager days. It was almost as if she had travelled to the future. But that didn't explained why she knew Chris or who she had killed.

"Excuse me" Paige was the first one to break the silence "What is going on here? Who is she?"

"She is my sister" Chris answered "and calm down, I will answer your questions, just let me first get her back from this break down" he looked concerned and hug the girl back, whispering something in her ear.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Pheobe walked to them, it was obvious she was feeling the girl's pain, since she was using the book pedestal for support, and her face showed a truly hurtful gaze. She touched the girls shoulder and her eyes closed.

_Pheobe was in a cave, probably in the Underworld, that girl was been hold by five demons and was crying and screaming something. Not much far from her a tall man was standing holding a sword. He had a curly shoulder length blond hair, ice cold blue eyes and a sadistic smile that send shivers down the spine._

_On the floor was another teenager, he had light brown hair and was almost as old as the girl. He was severally injured, his breath was weak and his eyes were closed, but his face showed he was clearly in pain._

"_You sick bastard!" the girl screamed "He's your cousin! How could you?"_

"_Come on Melinda, you can save him. Join me and I'll spear his life" The blonde stopped smiling and it made him even scarier._

"_I will never join you, Wyatt! I'd rather die than be by your side. You genocidal son of a bitch!" she swore looking in his eyes, challenging him to do something with her._

"_I'll not kill you. It would be too nice" his sadistic smile was back and, with an accurate wave of the hand holding the sword he cut the boy's head off._

"_Henry! NOOO! " Phoebe never heard so much hurt in a scram before. It was almost as if her heart was cut off along with the boy's head._

"Oh my God" she took the hand of the girl's shoulder and covered her mouth "Oh my God"

"What did you see?" Paige asked concerned.

"Something really bad" that was the only thing the middle sister could manage to say. She was looking at the future girl and was wondering whose son that boy was "I think we should discuss it in another place" she knew that talking about that event wouldn't be good for the crying girl "I think we can leave Chris here to calm her down. I'm not sure if it's a good idea to discuss it in front of her".

"Okay" Piper grabbed Wyatt and looked up "Leo" and the man appeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on them" Piper ordered white adjusting Wyatt in her arms and she and her sisters left the attic.

_/Sun Room/_

"So, what did you see?" Paige asked obviously dying from curiosity when they arrived the sun room.

"I think we should sit" Phoebe suggested while thinking of how to tell what she saw to her sisters. Paige and Piper sat on the couch and Phoebe in a nearby chair.

"Spill it!" Piper demanded and Phoebe took a deep breath.

"I saw Wyatt. His adult version, and he…" the middle sister stopped and looked away from her older sister.

"He what, Phoebe?" Piper's motherly instincts were all over her.

"He was killing… His cousin"

"What?" Piper's eyes grew wide "How could he? I mean, he's good! He would never do something like this".

"But he did Piper, he cut the boy's head right in front of Chris's sister" Phoebe confirmed with her head down.

"He must be under some kind of spell" Piper said looking to the adorable baby playing in his playpen.

"Chris never told us who the Big Bad in his future was" Paige said suddenly trying to dismiss the fact that the boy who Phoebe saw dying could be her son "what if it was Wyatt?"

"Wyatt is not evil" Piper hissed "I would never let him turn into some murderous monster".

"But Piper, what if something made him turn?" Paige rationalized "Chris said he was here to prevent some evil to get Wyatt. What if that evil instead of killing the boy, like we initially thought, turned him?"

"That makes sense" Phoebe agreed "but why Chris came? I mean, why it wasn't one of us, or our sons?"

"Yeah" Paige put a hand in her mouth "why Chris?"

"Maybe he's the bad guy" Piper started "maybe he and his sister are the bad guys and Wyatt was only trying to defeat them".

"Piper, Wyatt said to the girl: '_you can save him. Join me and I'll spear his life' _and she answered: 'I _rather die than be by your side. You genocidal son of a bitch' _I don't think a good guy could be called genocidal"

"And besides, if Chris wanted Wyatt dead, he would've already done that. He already had dozen of chances" Paige finalized.

"But" the older Charmed one knew it was a lost battle, but she couldn't believe her little and sweet boy could turn into some evil overlord "wait! The girl, she said something about: 'I killed him' what if the 'him' was Wyatt?"

"I think we should go and ask them. And we won't accept 'Future consequences' for answer" Phoebe decided and rose, followed by an energetic Paige and a very worried Piper.

_/The Attic /_

"Chris, who is she?" Leo looked at the girl and felt bad. He never liked to see a girl cry and don't be able to do anything to make it stop.

"My sister" the young man guided her to the couch and made hersit "Mel" he called kneeling in front of her "everything is ok. You are with me. But if you want my help, you need to be calm and say why you are here"

"Ok" she nodded and dried some tears with the back of her hand "but won't it be bad if he hears?" she turned her read towards Leo but looked away before her eyes met his.

"You don't need to tell me everything" Chris smiled apologetically "he turned Prudence, killed Henry and Dad, is that right?" she nodded "okay, could you explain the 'I killed him' part and the reason why you came here?"

She took a deep breath and didn't notice when Leo took some steps closer to them "I was so mad. The sisters didn't want to revenge Henry or Dad, and I was grieving so much. The anger, grief and revenge took over my head and I went to face Him. And then… Then…" her body started to shake.

"Hey! Keep cool. I'm not mad at you" Chris hold her hands and squeezed them a little.

"I lost control. And we started to fight, and then when I came back to myself he was bleeding, I tried to heal him but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't heal him. And… He died. In my arms" she started sobbing again "It was so awful. His face was so peaceful and he was looking like the way he used to be. I felt so sorry for killing him, I never wanted it, but I was just so angry…"

"Okay, we all do stupid things when we lost control. It wasn't your fault. He pushed you too hard and you broke, it is understandable" Chris smiled at her "so how you end up here?"

"Well…" her cheeks became pink and she looked truly embarrassed "I made a little spell. It was supposed to bring you back to me, but I think it back fired" the wall suddenly became interesting to her.

"How was the spell?"

"It had 'Find a way' in the middle. Now that I think about it, I guess it is one of the 'never use words', right?" her cheeks turned red and she was starting to move her hands nervously.

Leo hold his laugh, she was looking truly ashamed and for some reason he knew that she always used the 'never use words' on her spells, especially because Chris didn't looked surprised at all.

Something about her didn't look dangerous and Leo had a feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place quite well where.

"I'm not going to be mad at you, because you were in the middle of a break down" the young man said, but Leo saw how much he was fighting the impulse to scold her "next time, please remember the 'never use words'"

"Yes, Big Brother" she looked at her bloodied hands. Leo could see that her entire right arm was soaked with the blood oozing from her injury and a little blood pool was starting to appear on the floor.

"Okay. I need to take care of your shoulder" Chris got up and walked on the potion table direction.

"I can heal her" Leo offered, after all he was a whitelighter and before that a doctor.

"No" Melinda said in a cold tone "I don't need _your_ help" her eyes were sending a 'back off' sing.

"But you have a serious injury" Leo pressed, but didn't aproach.

"Chris can take care of it. He always does. He fixes everything, not you" the cold tone vanished giving space for a hurt one and Leo had the impression she had something against him, or maybe the future him.

Chris walked back to them holding some bandages and healing potions. He sat beside her and took the jacket off and leaving it on the floor before starting to take care of her shoulder. It took less than ten minutes for him to finish and Leo was stunned. The bandage, the speed, the care and proficiency Chris had reminded Leo of himself when he was a war doctor. And for the first time he realized that Chris, and probably this girl, were much more than siblings, witches or whitelighters, they were soldiers.

"Now rest" Chris said to her and made his sister lay down in the couch "I'll find a way to get you back to the future".

"Why you want to get rid of me so fast? You don't like me anymore? All the times you said I was your favorite –and only- sister were lies?"

"Quit the drama" he rolled his eyes "your presence here is a real danger for the balance".

"Stupid" she smiled and closed her eyes, letting herself rest for the first time in God knows when.

"How you learned to make this?" Leo asked stepping closer to the siblings.

"What?" Chris looked at him confused.

"The bandages, you did it like a professional" Leo tried to smile, but when he saw the resent look on Chris eyes his smile vanished.

"My father thought me" Chris explained feeling deep down the need to complete the phrase with a '_the only thing he'd ever thought me and I'm sure it was out of pity for my inability to heal'_ but he kept his mouth shut. Leo didn't need to hear that.

"Who was the person she killed?" Leo asked trying to quit the subject.

Chris opened his mouth to give his standard answer, but changed his mind, maybe saying the truth for a change would shut Leo's mouth "The Source, also known as Wyatt, but I think you like to call him son" he gave Leo a dry smile with his eyes daring the Elder deny.

"What?" the man almost yelled not believing Chris's words.

"What you heard, I never said that Wyatt died or what the evil that caught him did to him" Chris answer was cold and almost insolent.

Before Leo could say anything else the sisters entered the room.

"I want answers" Piper demanded scanning the room for the girl "from both of you" she walked to the couch and woke Melinda.

"What's your problem?" Melinda asked with a tired voice, but when she saw the angry and impatient look on Piper's face she got up and walked over to Chris's side.

"Ask away" Chris gave his sister a meaningful look telling her to not spill much. She shouldered and faced the sisters preparing herself.

"And if she lies we will know" Phoebe told.

"She is the worst liar in the entire world" Chris snorted "She's even worse than you Phoebe"

"It's a good thing that I know how to tell the truth, unlike some people I know" Melinda retorted giving him a sharp look "Isn't that right, mister Liar?"

"Stop it" Piper demanded and took a deep breath when both of them looked at her "Is Wyatt really evil in the future?"

"If he is evil?" Melinda laughed sarcastically "He makes Hitler look like an annoying bully. He's like Stalin, but without the mustache and the communist speech and with a lot of very destructive powers. I bet he would make Darth Vader scared" she completed.

"That's not so bad" Paige commented and Piper gave her an angry look "I mean, it could be worse if he had the mustache"

"Totally" Melinda's face lighted up and she smiled widely "everybody knows that the evil mind behind Stalin always was the mustache".

"I'm starting to like her" Paige stated smiling at the girl's commentary, enjoying the fact that another person shared her theory about evil mustaches.

"Stop with the jokes. It's my son who you are talking about!" Piper said getting really angry.

"But I tough we were talking about Stalin" Paige and Mel retorted in unison and soon they both smiled at each other.

"Melinda and Paige, stop with that, it's not time for jokes, it's time to get this conversation over so that I can go back to my mission and stop the world from becoming a living hell" Chris decided to bring everybody back at the main subject even though he really missed how Paige and Melinda always had that way finding something funny to say about anything.

"They are just trying to make the situation lighter" Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"But this is not a light situation, Phoebe" Chris started walking through the attic "This is serious! So if you want to ask something ask now, because I need to follow some leads AND find a way to send my little sister to the future, since she is the worse spell maker ever".

"Hey! I heard that!"

"You better"

"Okay" Piper interrupted "why were you the one who came here? Why it wasn't one of us?"

"Yeah" Leo decided that was the best time to make his presence known since everybody seemed to have forgotten him.

"I can't tell you that" Chris stopped walking and looked away.

"Because he is the leader of the Resistence, and because we couldn't afford to lose you sisters. The world was already awful, and we needed you to save innocents, so we all decided that Chris would be the best option, since he was the one who knew better about time travel and the one who planned it. And to top everything, he promised future Piper that he would fix everything up, and then promised the future Charmed Ones that he would do everything to save Wyatt. And Chris NEVER breaks his promises" Melinda explained ignoring Chris treats and angry faces.

"She's telling the truth" Phoebe said "I can feel it. But she is holding information".

"Of course I'm holding information" Melinda rolled her eyes "If I told you everything about the future there would be too many consequences and besides, Chris would probably kill me".

"I wouldn't be that drastic. I would only make you mute".

"I can write, and send messages telepathically" she said in a singing voice.

"No, you can't. Your spell wasn't made properly, which means that you are powerless this time around" he gave her a smartass smile.

"Oh".

"So you are here instead of someone from our family, because we asked you to?" Paige asked to make sure that was what she heard "We know you in the future?" Chris and Melinda looked at each other for a moment choosing the best answer.

"Yes, you do. That's why I know so much about you all. We fight alongside trying to keep the mortals safe" Chris answered bored "Anymore questions?"

"I think we will ask your sister" Paige said smiling "she's obviously not the 'future consequences' type"

"Fine" He rolled his green eyes and walked towards his sister and hugged her "I will be back as soon as I can. Don't say too much" he walked away and looked at the sisters "If you need anything, call me" and he orbed away.

"Now" Piper narrowed her eyes in Melinda's direction "you have some explanations to make, Missy"

"I know" Melinda took a deep breath and looked to the wall behind the sisters. That was going to be a hard interrogatory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Family above all

**Author:**HannahHell

**Genre:**Drama, Adventure, Tragedy, Friendship, Family…

**Sinopse:** If the future was bad when he left it, now it was worse. Chris's time was running out and yet, when everything seemed like couldn't get any worse, he discovered that it ALWAYS can get worse and his family ALWAYS has to be involved.

**Disclaimer: **Charmed doesn't belongs to me. I don't intend any profit from this story. money is for the weak, what I really need is reviews ;P

**Author Note's: **Okay, that's my first Charmed fanfic, and one of my firsts fanfics in English, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my English fics, so please if you guys find some big mistakes tell me, English is not my mother language so please be patient. If you guys feel like sending

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Truth Hurts.<p>

"You killed future Wyatt, didn't you?" Piper began looking angry at the girl who was standing now in front of the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Kill is a very strong world" she began, taking some steps back "I prefer, we started a kill or be killed fight and he end up losing it" she looked to the wall behind the sisters, but Phoebe could see how killing Wyatt hurt her.

"If you resent so much doing it, why you killed him?" Phoebe took a step back, trying to avoid the girl's emotions and hold Piper's shoulder preventing the witch from blowing the future girl.

"I was furious with him, and for a moment, I was wishing that he would die, and you know why? No you don't! But I'm going to tell you why I wanted him dead! It was because two days after he killed the man I loved, that bastard killed my father, both right in front of me!" Melinda yelled letting some tears run down her dirty cheeks.

"That doesn't gives you the right to kill him" Piper retorted angry.

"It doesn't? If somebody killed one of your sister, that wouldn't give you reason to vanquish that killer?"

"That's not the same thing"

"It's exactly the same thing!" Melinda looked at the oldest charmed one with extremely angry and hurtful eyes "as a matter of fact, I know that after your sister Prudence's death you turned into a fury. So why are you being so hypocrite and judging me from letting the grief take over?"

"You little brat, how dare you talk like that about Prue's death?" and before somebody was able to stop her, Piper flicked her wrists and the skin on the girl's left shoulder blew it up making blood start to spill from the wound.

Phoebe screamed, holding her shoulder like if it was hers that had been hurt, the girl only sent a heartbroken look to Piper and walked back trying to control the bleeding until she finally reached the wall and leaned there.

"Piper!" Paige scold her sister "what was that about?"

"You heard what she said! She was trying to manipulate us! She was trying to make us think that killing my son is perfectly excusable" Piper explained starting to feel guilty from blowing up the girl.

"No, but killing an evil dictator who killed everybody you love, _is _excusable" Paige retorted and walked to the girl's direction, where Leo was already trying to convince her to let him heal her.

"Get your hands off me" Melinda screamed snapping Leo's hands from her recently hurt shoulder , she was starting to feel dizzy and numb "I don't need your healing. I've already had worse wounds than this" she mumbled trying to keep herself awake.

"With that much blood running and the blood you've already lost, you can die" Leo explained slowly as if she was a child.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to hear about Prue, I know it hurts, but getting your frustrations on a teenager who killed evil Wyatt and feels truly sorry and ashamed of it, won't make you feel any better" Phoebe stated putting her hands on her older sister's shoulders.

"I know, but… She killed my baby"

"I know, but I can say that everything that I felt from her was regret, sorrow, grief and pain" The empath explained "we can keep her away from baby Wyatt, but you have to know that everything she said and felt until now was true".

"I guess I should apologize" Piper looked from her sister to the future girl who had passed out and was laid on the floor being healed by Leo. It didn't take too long for him to finish and take the fainted girl to the couch.

"You know, Piper, when she was explaining her arrival here to Chris, she said something about losing control, and when she regained it, Wyatt was already heavily injured" Leo told while approaching his ex-wife "the weird thing, was that after that, she said that she tried to heal him, I don't know, but you don't try to heal somebody you truly wanted dead".

_/P3 /_

Chris appeared in the back room in a swirl of blue lights, he lied in the couch taking a deep breath. He was incredibly tired and he knew that things were going to get worse with his sister there.

After he left the manor he went to the Underworld, there was a Low level demon who was thinking he could become a Upper level one and was gathering much more than followers, he was gathering power sources and Chris knew eventually that demon's eyes would turn into Wyatt direction, so he had to take care of him before it was too late.

It took a week of research about the demon, but eventually Chris had every information necessary to vanquish that demon and that was enough for him to feel ready to face it.

The whole fight took more than half an hour, painful and tiring minutes, but he managed to take care of most of the demons followers and the leader, now he needed go to the next one, than the next until all the demons capable of turning Wyatt be vanquished, but he had to take care of his current problem: his little sister in the manor being interrogated by a very hostile and untrusting Piper.

Demons would be left alone for now, family comes first, always have and always will. He went to his stuff to look for some clean clothes and some healing potions for his injuries.

_/The Manor's Attic/_

Melinda opened her eyes, she was laying in the Attic's couch, her shoulder was healed, along with the other several injuries she had from her and Wyat's fight, including her right shoulder wound.

"You are lucky. Piper usually doesn't miss" Leo commented, he was leaning against the wall and looking curiously at her.

"Tell me about it. I wish I had her aim. Mine sucks" the girl retorted and sat facing the man with equal curiosity "they left you here to keep an eye on me?"

"Yes. So tell me, how we met in the future?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that" she looked at the floor "It is one of the things I can't tell by all means"

"Can you at least tell me why you hate me?" Leo asked knowing he was going to receive another 'I can't tell you that' answer, but he wanted to know what he did, or will do, to be so despised by this girl.

"I don't hate you" she almost screamed as if she thought that the idea of hating him was stupid "I just… Don't like you, you know… In the future nobody trusts or like the Elders and you are an Elder so you're not my favorite person in the world, but I don't hate you" she tried to smiled, but failed.

Leo realized easily that she was lying about a lot of stuff in what she said, he could see by the way she avoided eye contact, moved nervously her fingers and bit her lower lip before speaking, but he decided to let this one go and change the subject "How's your shoulders?"

"Better." She took a deep breath and faced him "Thanks for healing them, and the other wounds" she forced a smile at him "Big Brother is still out?"

"Yes. You know where he is?" It always was something that Leo wanted to know: Where Chris used to go when he vanished.

"Vanquishing some demons, spying on some demons, reading all the books in the world that talk about demons or maybe just threatening them to get information or some other kind of dangerous stuff that would make our mom ground him for the rest of his life" she gave him a sad laugh.

"So he is in the Underworld" Leo said that as if it was some proof of Chris's evilness.

"Demons aren't only in the Underworld. Some of them live with us, you know. The worst demons usually are in our world" she smiled sadly "some of them are even in our houses" she completed in a whisper that Leo almost didn't hear.

"What you mean?"

"Nothing" she answered darkly, but Leo couldn't keep digging, because Pipier entered the Attic at that moment.

Melinda looked down making her dirty hair fell in front of her face hiding it, but Leo could swear he saw a tear falling in her knee.

"Leo, could you please leave us alone?" Piper asked nervously and the man nodded and orbed out of there "Melinda, right?" she tried to approach the girl, but she saw how Melinda's whole body language became defensive.

"Right" her voice was low and shaken, as her entire body.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Piper tried to calm her down, but failed. So she tried to get a little bit closer to Melinda "I'm sorry for trying to blow you up"

"It's ok. I touched a nerve. It's just that you never…" she stopped talking when she realized it could be too much information.

"I never what?" Piper raised an eyebrow trying not to sound too demanding or suspicious.

"You never tried to blow me up before" Melinda raised her head and Piper could see some tears trails on her checks, but her eyes were dry now "It hurts, you know. Hurts a lot" even though the weak voice she didn't cried, just looked right through Piper's eyes.

Piper knew she wasn't talking about physical pain, she could feel that even though the girl's wounds where healed she looked more in pain than ever "You have to understand that you are my son's killer" she was felling guilty and anxious "I did what any mother would"

Melinda rose up still making eye contact with Piper "No, you didn't" before the tears that threatened to fall actually did it, she ran out the room, leaving Piper alone and confused.

Before Piper could decide what to do next, orbing lights appeared in the room and Chris appeared "Hi, Piper" he greeted and looked around "Where is she?"

"She just left" Piper pointed to the Attic's door at the same time somebody down stairs slammed the front door shut. She decided to let Chris take care of the situation, after all Melinda was his responsibility, not hers.

"Thanks" Chris ran out of the room and down the stairs without noticing any of the sisters who were looking confused at the front door, he already knew it has been Melinda who had left, she had this 'slamming doors to prove a point' hobby so he just left the house and started to walk down the street looking for his sister.

He had to run two blocks before finding her in a small playground sitting in one of the swings looking at the kids playing in front of her, tears falling freely down her face.

"You are scaring the kids" Chris informed smiling and he sat on the swing next to her "What happened?"

"She tried to blow me" She answered not trying to look tough anymore and letting her voice shake and break as much as it wanted "And after that she said… She said" a sob kept her from continuing making her take three deep breathes to start talking again "she said she did what any mother would"

"She's Piper" He said after waiting a moment for Melinda's sobs stop "Not mom, Piper. Just Wyatt's mother not ours, not in this time"

Melinda looked at him "She's mom" she than looked at the sky "knowing it or not, she will always be mom. Her essence is the same and she hurt me Chris! She. Hurt. Me" the sobs came back even louder than before, leaving Chris without knowing what to say.

A little girl who was playing nearby walked over them and tug Melinda's kneed with her little hand "Miss" the little girl said "are you ok? Did you hurt your knee or something? You are crying a lot" she looked curious but a little concerned.

Melinda looked at the girl and smiled at her, kids always had this cheering effect on her "Yes, I hurt my knee and my mom isn't here to make it stop hurting" she gave the kid a sad smile and tried to hold back her tears.

"Here" the little girl grabbed a flower on the ground and put it on one of Melinda's knee "It's a mommy flower it will make the pain stop when your mother is not around" she smiled, that innocent and kind smile that only a child can give.

"Thanks kiddo" Melinda touched the flower, she knew it was just a random flower with no powers, but she appreciate the kid's effort "I'm already felling better"

The girl smiled and came back to play with her friends.

"I need to get back to P3" Chris said standing and looking at Melinda "come, I can use your help, two heads think better than one"

She smiled happy that the subject changed to something that would occupy their minds for a long time, she hold the 'mommy flower' and stood up starting to walk away from the playground with Chris "I thought you were trying to sent me back"

"I am, but right now, let's just pretend we are together in this. After all, you are my second in command" he smiled and hold her hand when they reached a place where no one was around and they orbed to P3.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heey! Thanks all of you for reading and putting this fic on your's fav lists and story alert. I'm literally jumping here, too much happiness for one little person like me.<strong>_

_**Special thanks for crlncyln**_, **_lizardmomma_** **_and lotr195 for the awsome reviews. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews made me._**

**_Hope you like this chap, it's not as big as the first but I'm really happy with it. Soon things will start to get on the right track… Or maybe hell will break lose! You never know, I'm capable of anything on my stories hehehe. Stay tuned for more and don't forget sending reviews ;P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** Family above all

**Author:**HannahHell

**Genre:**Drama, Adventure, Tragedy, Friendship, Family…

**Sinopse:** If the future was bad when he left it, now it was worse. Chris's time was running out and yet, when everything seemed like couldn't get any worse, he discovered that it ALWAYS can get worse and his family ALWAYS has to be involved.

**Disclaimer: **Charmed doesn't belongs to me. I don't intend any profit from this story. money is for the weak, what I really need is reviews ;P

**Author Note's: **Okay, that's my first Charmed fanfic, and one of my firsts fanfics in English, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my English fics, so please if you guys find some big mistakes tell me, English is not my mother language so please be patient. If you guys feel like sending

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Bonding<p>

Melinda sat on the sofa and took a deep breath, she really missed orbing. Chris started to grab his notebooks and everything else he had that could be used on his quest.

"Did you brought something with yourself?" He asked when he finished organizing all his stuff in the desk in the back of the room.

"Let me see" She bit her lower lip and started to search all her cargo pants pockets "There is my cell phone, but it is a little broken 'cause I fell over it. And there is your athame" she threw them in the sofa next to her.

"My Athame?" Chris looked at her curious "What athame?"

"You know… That one Bianca gave you and you left in the future, the one with cool powers" she shouldered.

He walked over there and grabbed the athame "You know I don't like it when you take my things without asking for permission" he put it on his pocket and came back to the desk.

"You weren't there, and it is a pretty athame, I didn't see any problem on using it" she smiled showing she wasn't sorry and went to Chris's side look at his work "It's pretty awesome, you know"

"Yeah" he smiled proudly "but my time is running out, I have only a few weeks, maybe a month, and hundreds of demons to vanquish"

"A few weeks?" she faced him curious "why?"

"Well, there is only a few weeks until the day when I'm… you know…" he blushed and looked away "conceived" he finished awkwardly " if mom and dad don't sleep together, what is probably not going to happen since they are separated, I'll seize to exist".

"Why are they separated?" She asked curious, that wasn't supposed to happen.

"Because I sort of… Separated them" Chris looked away, he never liked to admit his mistakes, especially in front of his little sister.

"YOU SEPARATED MOM AND DAD!" She yelled disbelieving "are you insane? You just messed everything up! If you seize to exist everything you did would be in vain. Oh My God! You are so grounded!"

"That's why I have to fix the future before it's too late" he sat tiredly in a chair and hid his face in his hands.

"Okay, let's do this" Melinda started to get Chris's attention "you take care of the demons, I take care of getting Piper and Leo back together before you vanish".

"You will do anything to stay here, don't you?" he faced his sister, but smiled, he needed her help.

"Oh Yeah, I don't want to go back to that world when I'm in this pretty and peaceful world. I like rainbows, flowers and happy songs"

"Ok, but if you tell them who we are…" Chris trailed off threateningly.

"I know, but don't worry, my lips are sealed" she pretended she was closing a zipper in her lips, then she smiled to her brother.

"What do you have in mind?" Chris gave her a curious look.

"I have no idea, but I'll think on something good" She shouldered "But what about the demons, we have to narrow down your search"

"Well, I have no idea, I know that the demon that gets Wyatt does it before I was born, but I really don't know when or how, or why. I'm kicking in the dark here" He took a deep breath.

"You are really tired Chris" Melinda looked at him concerned and messed with his hair "go take a nap. I'll analyze your stuff and see if I can think of something that can help you".

"Mels I don't need to take a nap, I don't have time to lose sleeping" Chris retorted annoyed.

"I won't let you exhaust yourself to death, you go, lay on that couch and sleep _now_ or else I will get really mad at you" she gave him that bossy and angry look that made her look exactly like Piper.

"Okay, just be careful, it took me a long time to gather all this information" he said walking slowly to the couch flinching under Melinda's gaze.

"Careful is my middle name" she smiled at him and sat on the chair he was sitting before and started to work.

She found an empty notebook and started to draw powerful demons and where in the Underworld they used to stay in the future. Chris knew how to cook perfectly just like his mother, he was the intelligent and a bookworm, Wyatt was the athlete, the strong, the leader and well the Twice-Blessed child. Melinda wasn't the brains, neither the charisma, but she was the most creative of the trio. She knew how to draw like nobody and had an amazing photographic memory, maybe her talents could help Chris.

When she finished drawing all the Power-blocking places in the Underworld (all of them were used as Wyatt's prisons in the future, and she had been in pretty much all of them) she smiled widely. It was almost as good as a low quality, super old, black and white picture. She started to read her brother's notes and try to remember all the demons mentioned. Their faces, their powers, their stature, their weight, where they lived and how high in Wyatt's army they were.

Chris woke up a couple of minutes later. His reason let him sleep for about two hours before waking him up with a deep felling of guilt for loosing that much time. He stood up and walked to see what his sister was doing.

"Good Evening sleepy head" she smiled and gave the notebook to him "I hope it could help you. I was thinking that if somebody would kidnap Wyatt they would use one of the Power-blocking zones. That way he was going to be just a harmless baby" she explained while Chris looked at her drawings.

"So who owns those regions, might be our demon" Chris finished her line of though "Want to help me with the list of suspects?"

"I'm already on it" she smiled and he took a chair for himself sitting next to her and starting to look into all his notes and Demons lists.

_/The Manor/_

Phoebe was really happy working on her column, she had awesome letters and really interesting problems to give her famous advices. Her fingers practically flew on her keyboard tipping excitedly. That was promising to be a great day.

She knew it was going to be a great day because Chris and her sister were somewhere working on finding who turned Wyatt or something like that, at least it was what they told her last night when they appeared in the Attic to look something in the book of Shadows.

Piper was baking cookies before going to P3 and Paige went for one of her temp jobs. The weather was perfect, the sky was blue and everything seemed to be going great.

She finished tipping and read everything she wrote looking for some grammar errors and correcting them before sending to Elise.

The cookies were starting to smell good and after the column was sent Phoebe though it would be a good idea to see if Piper's famous and delicious cookies were ready.

"Hey sweetie" Phoebe smiled at her older sister and looked around looking for the cookies.

"They are still in the oven" Piper said rolling her eyes "have you finished your column?"

"Yes" Phoebe sat in a nearby chair and looked at the oven as if it would make the cookies bake faster "are you heading to P3?"

"Yep" Piper took the cookies from the oven and started putting them in a plate leaving it in the table "don't eat them all and be careful, they're still very hot" she warned.

"Okay" Phoebe just looked at the hot cookies "Have a good day at P3, if you see Chris and his sister, try not to blow them up"

"Very funny" Piper rolled her eyes and left the kitchen. Ten minutes later she was ready to leave "I'm taking Wyatt to Dad's" she screamed to warn Phoebe and left.

"What I'm going to do now?" Phoebe asked to herself and when she finally was able to eat a cookie without burning her hand or mouth. She ate at least two of them when the door bell rang. She had just grabbed her third cookie.

"Great" she finished eating the cookie and stood up "I'm coming!"

She walked fast through the house and opened the door easily just to find a very strange looking Melinda standing in front of her.

"Please, don't laugh" she pleaded. She was obviously wearing Chris's clothes: a white shirt that almost reached her knees and with the sleeves hiding her elbows. Her pants – which were also Chris's – were falling and she had to walk holding them. The only thing that belonged to her was her black and dirty combat boots. Her hair was clean and Phoebe was amazed of how straight it was and how it somewhat looked like Piper's hair.

"Okay" Phoebe bit her lower lip, but let a laugh escape "Sorry".

"Can I come in?" Melinda asked, she was looking really miserable and ashamed, she kept looking around and every time she saw somebody her cheeks turned pink "Stupid super tall Big Brother and his stupid giant clothes" she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah" Phoebe opened more the door and let her enter while she was trying her best to not laugh very hard "So… I thought you were with your brother" she said after closing the door behind the future girl.

"I was, but is hard fighting demons with pants that keep falling" she looked down "So I asked Chris for some money and came here" She was looking at her feet.

"You came here, because…" Phoebe started facing the girl who was getting more nervous by every second.

"Because I don't like to go shopping alone" She forced a smiled, but couldn't face Phoebe, actually her shoes looked really interesting at the moment "actually, I don't like to go shopping at all"

"Oh" Phoebe was smiling widely, it was really funny to see how awkward she was, but the reason that made she smile the most was the word 'shopping' "So you came here to…"

"To ask if you wanted to go shopping with me. You know… Future you really likes to go shopping… And I was hopping past you also liked it, because all my friends aren't even born this time around and I really don't know where the good and cheap stores are so I though you could help me…" she trailed of moving her hands awkwardly, she looked at Phoebe with pleading eyes "Please".

"Well" Phoebe's heart clenched at the sight of Melinda's almost puppy's eye expression and knew she couldn't say no "You came to the right person, I know exactly where to take you" she smiled "Wait a sec" with that she left the girl in the hall and started to walk around the house looking for the car keys, failing to see the victorious smile on Melinda's face that vanished when she approached the girl with an exciting smile.

Melinda was a terrible liar, but she knew people very well, and if there was something she knew was to say the right thing in the right way. She really hated to go shopping alone, her friends weren't born this time around and future Phoebe actually loved to go shopping. The trick was using all those facts to her advantage. Manipulate the truth was a trick she had to learn to survive, and now she was going to use it to put her plan in motion.

"I can't orb" Melinda informed shyly.

"No problem, I have something better: a car" she winked to the future girl and both left the house.

_/The shopping Mall/_

Phoebe was so excited with their shopping trip that she almost forgot that the point of it was finding clothes for Melinda. In less than two hours the girl bough only a couple of T-shirts and two basic jeans, a yellow t-shirt and black cargo pants that she was wearing instead of her brother's clothes. In the other hand Phoebe had bought so many things that she didn't have more place in her arms for the bags she was caring.

"What about we grab something to eat?" Melinda suggested before Phoebe could see all the stores on sale in the North side of the Mall.

"But you bough almost nothing!" Phoebe replied looking at the two bags Melinda was holding.

"I'm hungry" the girl said annoyed. She really hated go shopping and all Phoebe's excitement about it usually annoyed her even more. That was the reason she preferred to hang out with her brothers and Henry rather than with her female cousins (especially Prudence, Phoebe's oldest daughter).

"Okay then, we still have some time, and next to the food court there is the most awesome store of this place you are going to love it, there are lots of wonderful clothes with a very reasonable price" she smiled and both of them walked to the food court.

They both asked for Big Macs and a medium Coke and sat in an empty table laying the bags in the floor under the table before starting to eat.

"I heard Leo and Piper are separated" Melinda commented trying to not look very interested in the subject "which is weird, because that never happened in the future".

"Oh" Phoebe looked at her and took a sip from her coke "that's all thanks to your brother. He separated them"

"I'm so going to kick his ass for doing it" Melinda rolled her eyes "I never really thought he could be so stupid"

"Why are you so interested?" Phoebe looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing, really, is just that I'm worried" the teenager shouldered.

"Worried about what?" Phoebe was becoming more serious and interested.

"Is just that in the future, Piper and Leo are together and happy in each other's arms. We all think that it was because of them being together and happy that Wyatt only started to show signs of his evilness when he was a teenager. If my brother fails, and Piper and Leo are separated … I'm just worried that it could make the world go to hell sooner than in my time line. And believe me, NOBODY wants that" Melinda explained serious. She had to get Phoebe's attention and make her want to make Piper and Leo get back together, maybe have the idea to do so, that way Melinda could help her and follow her lead, not the other way around.

"Really?" Phoebe almost choked with her coke and stared at Melinda with surprised eyes.

"Yes, you are a psychologist, you know how having separated parents masses up with a kid, now imaging living that drama with some evil growing inside you, without a strong family to hold your back you are faded to succumb to it quickly" the girl took a long sip from her coke and looked at Phoebe.

"You are right…" Phoebe looked at the empty Big Mac box and took some deep breaths " they obviously still love each other, I really don't get why they are apart" Phoebe looked at the girl "Was Leo an Elder in your future?"

Melinda starred at her and started to think what to answer "Yep, and they still managed to be together" she decided for the truth once again and waited.

"Maybe you could say that to them" Phoebe suggested.

"Yeah, that's really a great idea" Melinda rolled her eyes "just go there and almost force them to get back together. They are really going to be a happy family if I just go and drop the bomb" she said sarcastically.

"What do you want? I can't just go around pretending to be a cupid and create situations that will make they end up solving their problems and getting back together" Phoebe almost screamed.

Melinda stared at her disbelieving and forced a smile that screamed 'that's exactly what you could do' her eyes were shining mischievously and she was biting her lips to not say something that could interrupt Phoebe's soon to come epiphany.

"Wait a minute" Phoebe smiled as if she had just had the most brilliant idea in the world "That's exactly what I'm going to do".

"Wow that's really mature" Melinda mocked, she needed to show that it wasn't what she wanted all along, and Phoebe was so happy with her plan that she didn't notice that Melinda was lying.

"Shut up, I'm going to do that and you are going to help me" the Charmed One demanded.

"If you say so" Melinda raised her hands as if she was surrendering "now what about continuing our shopping trip. I haven't bought anything"

"Yeah" Phoebe and Melinda stood up and grabbed their bags from the ground "and while you are buying your stuff I'll think all this 'getting Piper and Leo together' idea through".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heey! Thanks all of you for reading and putting this fic on your's fav lists and story alert. I'm so happy that I'm looking like a hyoer child after eating candies.<strong>_

_**Special thanks for crlncyln**_, _**MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange**__**,**_ **_lizardmomma_** **_and lotr195 for the awsome reviews. You guys have no idea how happy your reviews made me. Really._**

**_Well... Phoebe and Melinda are starting to get along and Melinda's plan in in motion, maybe things are going just way to good... And what about Chris... Will he find the one who turns Wyatt in time? Who know..._**

**_This chap was a little bit happier... I kind of like it. Hope you like it too._**

**_Stay tuned for more ;P_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title:** Family above all

**Author:**HannahHell

**Genre:**Drama, Adventure, Tragedy, Friendship, Family…

**Sinopse:** If the future was bad when he left it, now it was worse. Chris's time was running out and yet, when everything seemed like couldn't get any worse, he discovered that it ALWAYS can get worse and his family ALWAYS has to be involved.

**Disclaimer: **Charmed doesn't belongs to me. I don't intend any profit from this story. money is for the weak, what I really need is reviews ;P

**Author Note's: **Okay, that's my first Charmed fanfic, and one of my firsts fanfics in English, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my English fics, so please if you guys find some big mistakes tell me, English is not my mother language so please be patient. If you guys feel like sending

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Brainstorm.<p>

Chris appeared on P3's back room and sat in the couch without even noticing what he was doing and without seeing that his sister was laying there. He only noticed her when he actually sat on top of her belly and stood up surprised "Dear God, Melinda!"

"I'm the one who should be going 'Dear God!' over you" she replied sitting and letting some space for her brother "how were things in the Underworld?"

"Dark, dangerous and annoying. The usual" he shouldered "but it didn't helped at all, all the Power-blocking Zones belongs to a lot of demons, they have this mutual use agreement, so we are back in square zero" he told disappointed "How was things with Phoebe?"

"Yesterday she had this brilliant idea to get Piper and Leo together and today we are going to try getting Paige to help us" she smiled mischievously.

"What did I tell you about manipulating them?" Chris raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"That if they find out we are screwed" Melinda kept smiling like it was no big deal "as if they would actually realize what I'm doing" she rolled her eyes " what is your next demon?"

"I don't know, there are too many demons to choose and nothing to make it easier"

"Have you ever considered that we might be looking at the wrong direction?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" he stared at her curious.

"I mean… We should try to find demons that have strong motives to turn Wyatt evil, just like a crime investigation, go first to the ones that have the most to gain with the crime other than the ones who have the means to do it" she explained.

"I'm looking for demons that have motives!" Chris glared at her "all the demons I'm coming after want more power and influence in the Underworld"

"Well, genius, maybe you are looking for the wrong motivation" she retorted rolling her eyes. Her brother was supposed to be the intelligent one, for God sake!

"What do you suggest?" He faced her with crossed arms and a defiant look on his face.

"Well… If we think about what Wyatt managed to do when he rose to power, maybe his results were the demon's goal" she suggested.

"So we are looking for a demon who wants to organize and unite the demons" Chris looked very thoughtful while considering his sister idea "that makes sense"

"I know" she smiled widely "The world just really went to hell when Wyatt turned all the demons into his soldiers. An organized army of demons it's an incredibly strong force"

"Great" Chris hid his face in his hands "now I'll have to change all my plans, notes and demon lists. And my time is still running out"

"I'll help with your notes" Melinda smiled "After all I have a couple of hours before meeting with Phoebe and Paige"

Chris smiled and stood up "Okay, I will go down there and start this new line of investigation" he was about to orb out when he remembered something "Melinda, I fixed your cell phone" he took it out of his pocket and laid it on the desk.

"Thanks Big Brother" she smiled happily "Now go"

"See you later" he waved his hand and orbed to the Underworld.

Melinda stood up and walked over the desk, she grabbed the now fixed cell phone and put it on one of her jeans pockets. She would have time for this later, now she needed to look at all of Chris's data and choose what could be useful and what was useless.

_/The Manor/_

Phoebe was almost jumping in excitement which was getting on Paige's nerves. Piper was in P3 and both of them were in the Manor babysitting Wyatt at Phoebe's request.

"What's up with you?" The youngest Charmed One narrowed her eyes at her older sister and waited for some answers.

"I'll tell you when Melinda arrives" Phoebe answered and whet to the living room to see if everything was ok with Wyatt. The boy was very happy in his playpen and everything seemed ok there.

"And why is Melinda coming?" Paige asked following her sister.

"Because I asked her to" Phoebe explained with a cryptic smile and started to play with Wyatt.

The door bell rang and Paige went to see who it was. Melinda was standing in front of the door smiling friendly at Paige "Hello" she greeted her future aunt.

"Hey" Paige let her come in and closed the door behind her "Phoebe, Melinda is here" she announced once they started walking towards the living room.

"Great" Phoebe looked at them when they arrived "Let's sit" she suggested and both Melinda and Paige nodded.

Phoebe waited until Melinda sat on an armchair farthest away from Wyatt's playpen and then the both Charmed Ones sat on the couch near the arm chair.

"So… What is going on?" Paige asked.

"Well…"Melinda looked at Phoebe and stopped talking.

"Yesterday me and Melinda went shopping, because she didn't have clothes and was wearing her brother's" Phoebe made a little pause to laugh before continuing "and she ended up telling some interesting things about the future"

"Really?" Paige sat straighter and smiled curious "What she said?"

"She said that in her future Piper and Leo are together and because of that it took a longer time for Wyatt to turn completely evil" Phoebe explained.

"And now they are separated and I'm worried" Melinda continued "Because if Chris fail, they being apart could make Wyatt turn evil faster and that's really not a good thing".

"Wow" Paige thanked mentally that she was already sitting, because that was a little too much to cope standing.

"And this leave us to the reason I called this meeting" Phoebe started looking very excited "we are going to make Piper and Leo get back together".

"We are what?" Paige was getting more surprised and confused by the second.

"I know it's crazy, but it is entirely Phoebe's idea" Melinda shouldered "but they really can't be apart, they belong together and well… Wyatt needs them to be together".

"And how we are going to do this?" Paige raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her chest "because, I don't know if you guys remember, but Piper is with Greg"

"Who is Greg?" Melinda looked confused, she never heard of any Greg.

"Piper's boyfriend" Paige answered.

"But…" Melinda was looking from Phoebe to Paige in what was a mix of surprise, confusion and pretty much panic.

"Whoa… Control your emotions future girl" Phoebe asked.

"S… Sorry" the girl took some deep breaths "So… She has a boyfriend… Things just can't get any easier around here" she commented sarcastically.

"Not with us" Paige shouldered "so what is your plan?"

"I'm really not sure if it's a good idea… Now that Piper started to move on and all" Phoebe started, but was interrupted by a huge wave of panic coming from Melinda.

"No! Wyatt needs his parents, Piper and Leo, together. Not Piper and some random stupid guy" she complained looking at the sisters "Can't y you guys see how _wrong_ Piper and Greg sounds?"

"Why are you panicking?" Phoebe asked curious "Why is it so important to you anyway? You're not even family"

Melinda stared at her future favorite aunt shocked, she didn't even know what to say, she couldn't show or feel all the pain that was emerging in her chest, she had to put them away before Phoebe sensed them "you are right" she took a deep breath. Being almost blown by your own mother was already bad enough "But in the future we are good friends. In the future we are all part of the Resistance, and we are like a family over there. Blood relatives or not, we are all a big family ready to fight all the evil that comes in our way and save the world. So yeah, Phoebe. You guys ARE important to me and I DO care about you"

"I'm…" Phoebe was speechless and looked to her sister for support "I'm sorry"

"So… Piper and Leo together" Paige tried to change the subject "That's going to be a tough one. Any ideas?" she looked from her sister to the future girl who was looking at the ceiling.

"We obviously need to make them fall in love, again" Phoebe suggested trying to ignore what just happened "maybe we could prepare a romantic dinner for them".

"Nah! They would find out we are up to something" Paige dismissed her sister idea with a wave of her hand "any ideas, future girl?"

Melinda looked at them, she was serious and indifferent with her eyes cold and emotionless "I'm not worthy of giving any suggestions. I'm not family" her tone of voice was low and almost cold "I'm just here to help, if you allow" then she looked again to the ceiling.

"Cool" Paige forced a smile and looked back the her sister "What about we go out to a family picnic and we 'get called to go back to work' leaving Piper and Leo alone. That wouldn't be so suspicious"

"That's a good idea, It might work" Phoebe smiled excitedly.

"You could talk to her" Melinda said "not about all this 'Wyatt needs his parents together so he doesn't turn evil too fast' thing, but, you know, talk about Leo. Make her admit that she's still love and need him" she suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe after she realizes she's still in love with Leo, we could do this picnic thing and then they could sort everything out" Paige smiled widely happy that Melinda was participating and giving good ideas.

"Perfect" Phoebe cheered and Melinda forced a smile to show that she agreed with the plan.

"Now that everything is fine and you guys have a plan I need to go" Melinda stood and looked at Wyatt's direction "You should change his diaper, he's going to start to cry soon"

"What? How do you know that?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes and Melinda gave her a bittersweet laugh.

"I used to babysit my youngest cousin. I know how babies act like when they need their diapers changed" She answered and then left the living room, but before Phoebe or Paige could follow her they heard the front door being locked and Wyatt starting to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heey! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but my life is a little bit chaotic at the moment... But I'm very happy to see my story in the alert and favorite story list of all those people, I'm so happy *-*<strong>_

_**Special thanks for**_ _**MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange and**_ **_lizardmomma_** **_ for the awsome reviews. You guys rock. Really, I wouldn'd keep posting if it wasn't for you._**

**_ Hope you like it. And please review *-*_**

**_Stay tuned for more ;P_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title:** Family above all

**Author:**HannahHell

**Genre:**Drama, Adventure, Tragedy, Friendship, Family…

**Sinopse:** If the future was bad when he left it, now it was worse. Chris's time was running out and yet, when everything seemed like couldn't get any worse, he discovered that it ALWAYS can get worse and his family ALWAYS has to be involved.

**Disclaimer: **Charmed doesn't belongs to me. I don't intend any profit from this story. money is for the weak, what I really need is reviews ;P

**Author Note's: **Okay, that's my first Charmed fanfic, and one of my firsts fanfics in English, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my English fics, so please if you guys find some big mistakes tell me, English is not my mother language so please be patient. If you guys feel like sending

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:Leads<p>

Chris clenched his fists and the demon in front of him started to gasp for air "So I will ask again. Do you know if there is some demon planning to organize the Underworld?" his voice was low and incredibly threatening.

"I… I won't tell you… Whitelighter" The demon breathed before exploding.

"Though so" the witch-whitelighter rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the cave usually filled with demons, but now filled only with ashes. He took a note from his notebook and risked some names from there "Now… Let's go to the next one" he said to the air and orbed.

_/P3/_

Melinda was drinking her third cup of whisky of the night and was already starting to feel dizzy, but she was bored, she finished organizing all her brother's notes from the most probable demon till the most unlikely one. She had practically drawn all the Underworld, drawn the most detailed map of that place somebody could have , draw some scenes of her childhood and now she was just waiting for Chris.

Phoebe and Paige were going to talk to Piper about Leo that night, but since the 'meeting' Melinda didn't care anymore, honestly she really wanted to get back to her time and hug her cousins and be loved by the Charmed Ones that were still alive. She didn't want to start hating the people she most loved in the entire world.

So… For now… She would just get drunk and wait.

_/ Underworld/_

Christopher was getting tired of this, he knew he was getting closer to the guy who _might_ be responsible for Wyatt's turning because the demons were starting to get more and more loyal to this guy and that was starting to reduce his the number of information he was getting. That was the third cave he entered to… _Ask some questions_ and right now it was getting him nowhere.

"Come on guys, just answer the questions and you will live" he said in annoyance a little bit scared at how much like Wyatt he was beginning to sound, but he knew it was necessary. He would do anything to save his brother, doesn't matter if it was good or bad. If it meant a way to save Wyatt, Chris was willing to do it.

"We won't tell you anything. You'll never know who our master is" one of the demons screamed before being hit by an athame and bursting into flames.

"You guys simply don't get it, right? Are you stupid or something? You are going to die. I'm going to kill each one of you if you don't start talking" he rolled his eyes and threw three demons against the cavern wall telekinetically "are you really willing to die for some idiotic Upper level demon with unrealistic ideals that's relaxing somewhere not caring a bit for your loyalty or if you guys are dying right now?" he gave them a sarcastic laugh.

"Our Lord is going to create a new world, and we will help him!" one of the three remaining demons said.

"No you are not. You are going to die, moron" Chris rolled his eyes and clenched his wrists making the demon gasp and hold his chest before exploding "Last chance, the first one to talk lives".

The demons looked at each other, Chris could see their loyalty breaking and the desire to live growing up, it was a matter of seconds before they break.

"He's… He's an upper level demon, one of the Big ones, even the Source fear him" one of them said and Chris smiled.

"Are you going to help your friend?" The wich-whitelighter was starting to feel disgusted of himself, but he needed to be feared. It was just one of those thing he had to do for his mission and it definitely wasn't the worse thing he has ever done, but who cares? He might be going to rott in hell, but he was going to save his brother, his family and the world no matter what.

"Never" the other demon retorted and Chris vanquished him, leaving only the talking demon and him in the cave.

"Keep going".

"His name is Zjrgard" The demon almost screamed "He won't be in none of good witches books, I might even dare to say that he won't even be in the famous Book of Shadows"

"Really" Chris raised an eyebrow "And does this Zjrgard have some weakness?"

"Nobody knows, that's why the source fears him. As far as we know he's invincible" the demon was shaking and trying to get as far as he could from Chris.

"And what does he plan?"

"He wants to unite the Underworld. Make it an invincible army that can dominate the world expose magic and make the filthy humans know their rightful place: hidden while we can walk free." The demon said he was so afraid to die that he was obviously willing to say anything to save his life.

"Thanks" Chris gave a small smile and took a deep breath "I'm really sorry" he completed before vanquishing the demon with his last vial of vanquishing potion.

He watched the ashes and felt like he was going to throw up. It wasn't right, if his mother knew all the things he was doing… Maybe Leo was right. Maybe he was a little evil after all.

He took a deep breath and shove the thoughts away, his muscles were aching and he got the intel he wanted it was time for him to go back to P3 and rest before starting to investigate his new lead. He orbed away hoping to find Melinda sleeping.

From the shadows in the farthest corner the footsteps sounds were heard before everything went quiet again. Apparently he wasn't the only one in the cave.

_/The Manor/_

Leo appeared in Wyatt's room, he was feeling betrayed and a little bit scared. He was starting to trust Chris, starting to realize that he was wrong and that Chris maybe was good and only trying to save Wyatt, but… What if he was right after all.

After what he saw in the cave there was no doubt, Chris was evil. No good witch would threaten somebody, even demons, like that. No good witch would be able to kill a demon after promising to keep him alive and certainly not a whitelighter would do that unless he was corrupted with evil.

The elder took some deep breaths and watched Wyatt sleeping, his golden locks falling down his face making him look like a little angel, the face of all the good things in the world. How could somebody so good like this baby become evil, but Phoebe guaranteed it was true, that she saw in a premonition that his little son was evil.

He brushed the baby's hair for a while just thinking and enjoying the moment, he missed his son so much he wanted to be there every day with him, with Piper, with everyone he loved, but he couldn't avoid the cal being an elder was something too big and too important for the world for him to just ignore.

"I'll save you, Little guy" he promised in a low tone of voice and kissed the boy's forehead "sleep tight" he orbed away.

_/P3/_

Chris was looking over and over all his notes to look for the so called invincible Uper level demon that the demon told him that day. It was frustrating that nothing, not even his notes about future demons, or Wyatt's allies would help him, Zjrgard was nowhere, and that was frustrating.

He tried Melinda's drawings, he tried some books, he brought with himself the books he managed to save from Magic School's Library before it was destroyed by Wyatt. Zero. Nada.

He sat defeated and tired in the chair, his body was worn out his mind was refusing to work properly and he was generally feeling like crap. He even though about drinking, but his sister managed to finish his last bottle of Scotch.

He stood up and walked over the couch, Melinda was sleeping soundly, curled in a ball leaving some space in the corner of the furniture for Chris to squeeze himself in and sit. He laid his head in the couch's back and closed his eyes.

Chris didin't even noticed the sound of orbing in the corner of the room, he just let the exhaustion take over his body and let himself fall asleep almost instantly.

Leo in the other hand looked at the two siblings and though for a second if he should wake them up and ask some questions he was dying to ask, but when he looked at the desk filled with books, notes, drawings and pretty much everything that could show him Chris and Melinda's plan he chose to keep them asleep and do some digging by himself.

He looked at a huge amount of demon intel, there were even some demons that weren't in the Book, some of demons that the sisters have never met before and everything was completely organized.

Leo was surprised. The amount of information was incredible and he was so focused on trying to understand Chris's small notes over his previous notes that he didn't realized the distinct smell of alcohol near him.

"Did your mother never tell you it's wrong to mess with other people stuff?" Melinda asked in a low and curious voice behind him.

Leo almost jumped, she had startled him and he had to control his will to scream "what?"

"You shouldn't be here" Melinda said "and you definitely shouldn't be messing with Chris's stuff, you are getting everything out of order and that will make him get really cranky in the morning. He already is a pain in the ass in a good mood, imagine how he is in a bad mood" she explained smiling mischievously and started to re organize her brother's things "why are you here, mister Spy?"

"I'm just making sure you guys aren't doing nothing wrong" Leo answered trying to catch something out of Melinda's behavior.

"What did you see?" she asked turning to face him.

"What? How?" Leo narrowed his eyes starting to get suspicious.

"I've been an empath and a telepath my whole live even without my powers I know how to read people" she shouldered "and you have a huge 'I saw something I didn't want to' look on your face"

"It was nothing" Leo tried to reach for Chris's notes again but the girl hold his arm.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be here investigating my brother. So tell me, what did you see him doing?" she was serious, but calm, as if she was more interested in knowing what was causing Leo's distress than in some bad thing her brother had done.

"I'm not sure I should talk to you about this" Leo retorted.

"You should try. Unlike my brother I'm a great listener and I'm drunk right now, so there is a strong possibility that everything you say to me might be forgotten in the morning" she gave him a friendly smile and sat in a chair near him "after all, I think you should give my brother the benefit of the doubt"

Leo took a deep breath, he could just leave, but if he talked to her, he might get something useful, some truth about the future witch-whitelighter "okay"

"I'm all ears"

"I was following your bother today" Leo started not even feeling guilty "and I saw him murdering some demons to get some information. He even promised to one of them to keep him alive in exchange of the information Chris wanted and after he got it, he killed the demon" Leo told feeling disgusted by Chris's acts.

"You are so black and white" Melinda whispered "Sometimes I forget how right this time is, how easy it is to classify something as evil or good" she gave a sad laugh "You have to understand Leo, Chris couldn't have left any demon alive".

"Heh? And why is that?" Leo folded his arms and stared at her.

"Because any survival could just go to the enemy and warn him about what we know" she explained "you have to understand something Leo, the place we come from is a war zone and we are responsible for hundreds of people lives, everyone that is part of the Resistance count on us to be alive and to keep everyone alive, sometimes we need to appeal to some actions that can be considered evil. My brother he's… He's going to do anything, anything at all, good or evil, to save Wyatt, to save the future. He's just one, he's outnumbered and he can't risk losing the element of surprise"

"That doesn't justify his actions, in that cave he was acting more like a demon than a whitelighter" Leo retorted.

"And you think demons would tell anything if he just got there and asked him politely?" she asked rhetorically "demons are egoist they just talk when their lives are on the line".

"But…"

She took a deep breath, she just wanted to tell Leo everything and have all that weight off her shoulders, but she couldn't "Look Leo. In the future there isn't any good or evil, Chris can try to fool himself all he wants, but the truth is: There's only the ones with Wyatt and the ones against Wyatt. Simple as that, our moral isn't measured by our actions anymore, but by our loyalty"

"So what you are trying to tell me is that you and your brother are both good and evil" Leo summed up starting to get irritated.

"No! God, you are so thick!" she tried not to scream "Leo what I'm saying is that we don't have conscience anymore of what acts can be considered good or evil" she was talking as if she was explaining something to a little child "My brother is only going to do what he has to do to complete his mission, to get the sister less involved in this as possible, to not get anyone hurt and to tell the less as possible about the future. He can do some 'evil' stuff, but he will NEVER be evil".

"How can I trust what you are saying is the truth?" Leo was trying not to let his suspicion go.

"Trust is a personal choice, only you can answer this" She smiled tiredly "why don't you go to the Golden Gate Bridge and think things straight? Get a little alone time and decide by yourself if you're going to trust us or not"

"How do you know I go to the Golden Gate Bridge to think?"

"Because in the future you still have this habit"

"Good night" with that Leo decided to take the girl's advice and orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge.

Melinda took a deep breath and walked back to the couch sitting by her brother's side and laying her head in the back just like Chris "Good night" she said before closing her eyes and letting herself sleep.

"Good night for you to" Chris moved his lips without opening his eyes "and thanks for calming Leo down".

"Anytime" with that the both siblings went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heey! I'm sorry, again, for my delay, but I just started my College and I'm still adapting to it and it's very hard to write my fanfics right now... ^^<strong>_

___**Special thanks for, My Alternate Reality,**_ _**BekaRoo and**_ **_lizardmomma_** **_ you guys are so awesome I don't even know how to deal with it._**

**_ Hope you like it. And please review *-*_**

**_Now things are going to heat up! Bwahahahahaha_**

**_Stay tuned for more ;P_**


End file.
